Ryu
Ryu es el personaje principal de la saga Street Fighter. Siendo cabeza de cartel de la mayor franquicia de videojuegos de lucha de Capcom, ha aparecido en todos los videojuegos de la saga Marvel vs. Capcom, salvo X-Men: Children of the Atom y Marvel Super Heroes, que cuentan exclusivamente con personajes de Marvel. Trasfondo Ryu era un niño huérfano, sin el conocimiento de quiénes eran sus padres o si aún están vivos. Cuando era un niño muy pequeño, fue adoptado por un hombre llamado Gouken y empezó a vivir con él, así como también aprendió un arte marcial arraigado originalmente como un arte de asesinato. Cuando Ryu era tenia la edad de aproximadamente 23 años, Gouken pensó que él estaba dispuesto a viajar por el mundo para poner a prueba sus habilidades contra los mejores luchadores del mundo. Con esto, Ryu y Ken se dirigieron a combatir en el primer torneo World Warrior. Durante los acontecimientos del videojuego Street Fighter, Ryu es uno de los participantes en el torneo World Warrior. Después de derrotar a todos sus rivales, sus habilidades le ganan el derecho a luchar contra Sagat. A pesar de que Ryu casi perdía contra el "Emperador del Muay Thai", Ryu asegura se asegura una victoria muy difícil, y se coronó campeón. En los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, Ryu deja a Sagat atrás y vuelve a su casa sólo para encontrar que Gouken, su maestro y padre adoptivo, ha sido asesinado. Al enterarse de que Akuma había asesinado a su padre adoptivo, Ryu comenzó a viajar por el mundo para encontrar a este hombre. Ryu se encuentra con Akuma y luchan en una isla aislada conocida como Gokuentou, Akuma sólo lo ponia a prueba. ya que el tiene la sensación de que Ryu tiene los mismos poderes que él, y le cuenta a Ryu sobre el Satsui no Hado. Dos años más tarde, Ryu continúa preocupado por lo que Akuma le había dicho, agravado por su encuentro con Rose, que tenia lazos intrincados a M. Bison. Ella le dice que él no podra derrotar a M. Bison a menos que él luche a costa de su alma. Como era de esperar, cuando Ryu se enfrenta a M. Bison, es derrotado a pesar de ofrecer una lucha valerosa. M. Bison toma a un Ryu semi-consciente y comienza a lavarle el cerebro, usando su Psycho Power para hacerlo. Esta escena es interrumpida por la entrada de Sagat, Ken y Sakura, cada uno de ellos habiendo seguido el rastro de Ryu por sus propias razones. Mientras que Ken y Sakura distraen a M. Bison, Sagat desafía a este Ryu sometido al lavado de cerebro. Sagat es ofrecido con esta batalla como tentación para permanecer en las filas de Shadaloo. Sagat nota rápidamente el efecto del lavado de cerebro de M. Bison sobre Ryu, y, a instancias de Sagat, Ryu recupera su propia conciencia usando el qì del Satsui no Hado para superar el poder de M. Bison y así poder ayudar a Ken y Sakura en su enfrentamiento contra M. Bison, forzándolo a retirarse. Años después, Ryu entra en el tercer torneo World Warrior para seguir avanzando en su capacidad de lucha. Es allí que él y Ken descubren que Gouken todavía está vivo, habiendo sobrevivido de ser atacado por el "Shun Goku Satsu" de Akuma. Apariencia Ryu viste un keikogi blanco y un cinturón negro, llevando una venda roja sobre su frente, aunque, en algunos otros videojuegos de la saga Marvel vs. Capcom, la venda era blanca. En la saga Street Fighter, Ryu no obtuvo cronológicamente esta venda roja hasta los acontecimientos del videojuego Street Fighter II. Llevaba una venda blanca en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, que tiene lugar entre el primer y segundo videojuego de la saga. Personalidad Como una figura que se esfuerza por ser el guerrero definitivo, la característica más notable de Ryu es que siempre esta pensando en la lucha. Su motivación inspira a personajes como Sakura también a luchar, y es visto por otros como una persona asombrosa. Tiene una gran amistad con Cyclops. Sin embargo, no carece de un lado oscuro. Su voluntad de luchar puede ocasionarle tener conflictos resistiendo el Satsui no Hado, una reunión de qì siniestro que consume a un luchador. El ejemplo más notable de esto es el rival de Ryu, Akuma, aunque ha habido muchos casos (no canónicos) en los que Ryu sucumbe al Satsui no Hado, convirtiéndose en Evil Ryu. Poderes y habilidades *'Maestro de un estilo de artes marciales', sobre la base de Karate, Judo, Kenpo y sus raíces como un arte de asesinato *Su ataque más reconocido es "Hadoken". *Puede canalizar su energía en poderosos ataques (de vez en cuando con adrenalina contra sobretensiones), como el gancho Shoryuken y puede realizar un ataque de rotación rápida *El Satsui no Hado, un poder innato que posee Ryu, aumenta su capacidad de combate y la fuerza de sus ataques de qì, no solo puede teletransportarse, sino que también lo convierte en una máquina de asesinar sin control y también puede utilizar "Raging Demon" (el mismo movimiento que Akuma utilizo para asesinar a M. Bison en las finales del videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo), un ataque que puede no solo mata el alma del acogido, si no que vacía su alma de todos los sentimientos negativos como la ira, el odio, la oscuridad y los deseos. *'Increíble velocidad' capaz de deslizarse entre las balas como si nada. *Él también aprendió habilidades acrobaticas bastante buenas para complementar sus artes marciales. Jugabilidad right Ataques Especiales *'Hadoken' *'Shoryuken' *'Tatsumaki Senpukyaku' *'Jodan Sokuto Geri' Hyper Combos *'Shinkuu Hadoken'(Nivel 1) - Una versión súper potenciada de "Hadoken" que, por definición, es un rayo masivo de qì azul que golpea varias veces. En el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds gana la habilidad de usar una versión alternativa de este ataque en el que se puede apuntar. Esto también puede ser despedido en el aire. *'Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku' (Nivel 1) - Al igual que con "Shinku Hadoken", este movimiento es una versión alimentada por uno de los ataques especiales de Ryu, en este caso: "Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku". Él termina, el lúpulo en el aire y realiza muchas patadas rotación, permaneciendo inmóvil (a diferencia de contraparte especial de este movimiento) y obtener un efecto de vacío leve que puede tirar a su oponente en el torbellino torbellino de patadas. *'Shin Shouryuuken' (Nivel 3) - Ryu ofrece una "Shoryuken" poderoso contra el adversario a mediados de la sección, que luego sigue con otra potencia huelga por igual, que luego se ramificó con el cumplido plenamente "Shoryuken" gancho, pero es mucho más fuerte. Música de escenario Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Ryu|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST - Theme of Ryu|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite'' Curiosidades * Todos los esquemas de color alternativos de Ryu se basan en sus colores alternativos de videojuegos anteriores de la saga Street Fighter: ** Sus colores alternativos en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds son uno aquellos iguales a los de Evil Ryu, su color alterno en la saga Street Fighter Alpha y su color alterno Street Fighter II. ** Sus nuevas paletas de colores en el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 son los mismos de Ken y la versión de Evil Ryu que apareció en el videojuego Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000. * Hablando de Evil Ryu, la frase de texto de Ryu al vencer a Phoenix o Wolverine alude al conflicto contra el Satsui no Hado que atravesó en los videojuegos de ambas sagas Street Fighter Alpha y Street Fighter IV; "You lost control, you lost the fight" ("Si pierdes el control, pierdes la pelea"). *Cuando se encuentra en un bando opuesto a Spider-Man, Ryu murmura "Arañas. Odio las arañas". Según su biografía, Ryu odia a las arañas debido a una broma que Ken le hizo durante su niñez, haciendo que una araña se arrastrara dentro de su boca. * Su frase de victoria contra Wolverine hace referencia a Vega: "And I thought facing someone with one claw was bad enough. You really put me to the test. Thank you" ("Y yo pensé que enfrentar a alguien con una garra era bastante malo. Realmente me pusiste a prueba"). * Una de las sus frases de victoria en el videojuego X-Men vs. Street Fighter hace referencia al subtítulo original del videojuego Street Fighter II: "You need to learn the way of '''the World Warrior'"'' ("Necesitas aprender el camino del Guerrero Mundial"). ** Otra de sus frases de victoria hace referencia el infame rumor sobre Sheng Long de la revista EGM (y por el poder, su su frase de victoria real en el videojuego Street Fighter II): "You must defeat my Aerial Rave to stand a chance" ("Debes derrotar a mi Rave Aéreo para tener una oportunidad"). * En ambos videojuegos en X-Men vs. Street Fighter y Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, emparejar en equipo a Ryu y Ken juntos les permite realizar un "Doble Shinkuu Hadoken" como su movimiento Crossover Combination. Este es un probable homenaje al final de la película Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie, donde los dos combinaron sus "Hadoukens" como un movimiento de remate para derrotar a M. Bison. * En la escena final del videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, después de derrotar a Abyss, se puede ver a Cyclops y Ryu dándose la mano. Esto puede ser un guiño hacia la pantalla de título del videojuego X-Men vs. Street Fighter, donde ambos aparecen estrechando las manos detrás del logotipo del videojuego. * Se supone que el rival de Ryu es actualmente Wolverine. Ambos son veteranos feroz en sus propias sagas, a menudo siendo la elección de personaje #1 de los fans, y ambos son retratados como guerreros con un código de honor, un costado asesino, y la voluntad y la determinación de luchar contra todas las probabilidades. Ambos también han pasado tiempo viviendo y entrenando en Japón, durante un periodo de muchos años. Además, ambos son personajes emblemáticos de sus respectivas franquicias, tanto específicamente (X-Men y Street Fighter) como generalmente (Marvel y Capcom), por lo que el par parece justificable fundamentalmente. ** Antes del intercambio de rival, él fue emparejados originalmente contra Cyclops (quién quedo excluido en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds). La razón es que ambos podrían ser considerados los "Líderes o Héroes" de sus propias sagas (ya que el primer videojuego de la saga fue originalmente X-Men vs. Street Fighter). *Fue uno de los primeros seis personajes que se anunciaron estarían incluidos en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. *Es uno de los últimos siete luchadores que han aparecido como personajes disponibles en todos y cada uno de los videojuegos de la saga Marvel vs. Capcom. También es uno de los tres luchadores que han hecho apariciones como personaje disponible desde el videojuego X-Men vs. Street Fighter (excluyendo a Akuma, que es un personaje secreto en el videojuego X-Men: Children of the Atom, convirtiéndolo en el primer personaje de Street Fighter/''Capcom'' en aparecer en un videojuego relacionado con Marvel). *En su secuencia final para el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 se le muestra a punto de enfrentarse con Iron Fist. También en esta secuencia final, si se observa detrás de Iron Fist en la segunda imagen hay un tablero que dice "Up Next: Ken vs. Mr X" ("A continuación: Ken vs. Mr. X"). * Su frase victoria después de un combate contra Deadpool hace una referencia al "Shoryuken" de Deadpool, mostrado en un cómic (donde lo usó contra Kitty Pride), y es también uno de los movimientos que Deadpool puede usar en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. *Ryu fue uno de los primeros personajes en tener un traje DLC que salió al mercado 1 de marzo. El traje está basado en su aparición en el primer videojuego Street Fighter original, que no se veía en multimedias oficiales desde hace más de dos décadas a partir de entonces. * Uno de los nuevos movimientos de Ryu, "Hado Shoryuken", fue originalmente un ataque exclusivo a Ken Masters en la serie de anime Street Fighter II V. * Hasta el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, los videojuegos Versus de Capcom utilizaban la apariencia de Ryu en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha en lugar de su habitual - mientras que su versión en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes utiliza su misma paleta de colores del videojuego Street Fighter II (venda roja y cabello más oscuro), su apariencia y animaciones siguen siendo las de la saga Street Fighter Alpha. * En el primer videojuego Street Fighter original, el movimiento "Hadoken" fue llamado en realidad como "Psycho Fire". * En videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, la mayoría de las animaciones de Ryu (y sus clips de voz de Katsushi Ishizuka) fueron reutilizados, que eran anteriores al primer videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes (debido a la necesidad inmediata de descartar su sistema de cambio de energía). A pesar de esto, el clip de voz de Ryu durante su movimiento "Shin Shoryuken" fue hecho realidad por Toshiyuki Morikawa, convirtiéndolo en uno de los pocos personajes de la saga interpretado por dos seiyūs diferentes en cierto modo (aunque la mayor parte del contenido del videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes estaba mayormente reciclado de otros videojuegos de la saga Marvel vs. Capcom). ** Ryu en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes estaba destinado a ser más parecido a su apariencia en la saga Street Fighter III, con el cabello más oscuro, una venda roja en lugar de una blanca, y con Sean haciendo una breve aparición durante su secuencia de introducción. En la línea un poco, Toshiyuki Morikawa proporciona su nueva voz más profunda en aquel videojuego en contraposición a Wataru Takagi (Takagi que era el seiyū de Ryu en los primeros dos videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter III, Tōru Ōkawa interpretó a Ryu en el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike). No fue sino hasta el videojuego Street Fighter IV las voces oficiales en ambos idiomas se solidificaron. ** Toshiyuki Morikawa también interpretó a Cyclops en Marvel Anime. ** Ryu posee la mayor cantidad de seiyūs diferentes en la saga Marvel vs. Capcom (teniendo un total de cuatro diferentes), así como en varias de sus otras apariciones. * A pesar de ser el personaje de "Jack of All Stats/Trades" en varias de sus apariciones, los videojuegos más recientes muestran que su barra de vitalidad está un poco por encima del promedio, posiblemente debido a una forma de reflejar los avances de su entrenamiento constante. * La encarnación de Ryu en el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 es una de las versiones más poderosas de él hasta la fecha. * Él junto con Zero es uno de los pocos personajes que no tiene ningún Hyper Combo con botones mashables en el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Ryu es uno de los pocos personajes que han "envejecido" en términos de apariencia. Mientras estaba en su aspecto más joven de la saga Street Fighter Alpha a través de los videojuegos X-Men: Children of the Atom y X-Men vs. Street Fighter hasta el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, su apariencia había cambiado a su aspecto de adulto más maduro de la saga Street Fighter IV en los videojuegos Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds y Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Lo que tendría cierto sentido, ya que la historia de Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' tiene lugar una década después de los eventos del videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Su voz a partir del videojuego Street Fighter IV adquirió un tono más profundo, debido a tener un nuevo actor de voz. * En algunas formas raras de fanon, el apellido de Ryu se insinúa seria "Hoshi". Esto proviene de la película de imagen real Street Fighter: La Última Batalla de 1994, que no forma parte del canon oficial. Galería Ryu.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Ryu-MvCI.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite'' Sprites Archivo:Ryu-normal-original-stance-sfa.gif Vídeos Archivo:Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite – Ryu Tutorial Enlaces externos *Ryu en Street Fighter Wiki (español) *Ryu en Capcom Database (inglés) *Ryu en Wikipedia (español) Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de MvsC3 Categoría:Alineacion Heroe Categoría:Street Fighter Categoría:Personajes del mes Categoría:Personajes de MvsC Categoría:Personajes de MvsC2 Categoría:Personajes de UMVC3 Categoría:Personajes de X-Men vs Street Fighter